dbzgtkaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yajirobe
' Dragon Ball Z' Saiyan Saga Yajirobe's first appearance in Dragon Ball Z is when he comes to the Kame House to invite Krillin to train with him, Yamhca, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu on the Lookout under the direction of Kami. Krillin agrees and Yajirobe leaves. Later, Yajirobe is seen training with Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin on the Lookout, while Kami watches them. One year later, when Vegeta and Nappa (The Saiyans) had arrived, Yajirobe decides not to join the fight. He congratulates Goku after knocking Vegeta far up into the sky with his Kai-Ken times four Kamehameha (he had been watching from behind some rocks), thinking that Vegeta was dead. After that, later in the fight, Yajirobe was brave enough to emerge from the rocks he was hiding behind and cut off Vegeta's (who had transformed into a Great Ape) tail. Yajirobe, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin all knew that if Vegeta's tail was cut off, he would return to his normal form. In the later stages of the battle, Vegeta confronts Yajirobe, enraged that his tail was cut off. Vegeta punches Yajirobe in the face and is about to kill him when Gohan transforms into a Great Ape, which distracts Vegeta. Namek Saga Yajirobe is seen later at Wukong Hospital in West City, visiting Goku, who was recovering from his injuries he had gained when he had fought Vegeta. Yajirobe is seen with a few bandages, because he had suffered only minor injuries, because of his lack of involvement. Android Saga Yajirobe meets the Z Fighters at the top of a mountain over the city where the Androids are supposed to attack for the first time, giving them a bag of Senzu Beans. Goku asks Yajirobe if he is going to stay and fight, and Yajirobe says that he does not want to be killed, so he will not fight. He then attempts to fly off in his hovercar, but is attacked by the Androids (Android 19 and Android 20, who is really Dr. Gero himself). After the Z Fighters save Yajirobe from drowning in the water (Yajirobe is a poor swimmer), Gohan is forced to fly him (because he cannot fly) and Bulma to Capsule Corporation (Bulma's house). Yajirobe can be seen later when Goku is testing his power on Korin's Tower after emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on the Lookout. Goku's power is so great that Yajirobe and Korin can feel the whole tower cracking and shaking incredibly. Majin Buu Saga Yajirobe is seen with Korin on Korin's Tower, witnessing Majin Buu's incredible power. At this time, Yajirobe has a thin mustache. Yajirobe and Korin could have possibly survived Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, but would have been killed later, when Kid Buu destroyed the entire planet with his Planet Burst. He and Korin were restored to life later, by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and Yajirobe helped Goku defeat Kid Buu by giving his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb, which would end up killing Kid Buu once and for all. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Yajirobe makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when Kibito Kai saves him and Korin from the Earth's destruction. His age has started to show, and his mustache is thicker than in the Majin Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Shadow Dragon Saga During the final GT episode, "Until We Meet Again," a very brief scene is shown of him when he first met Goku.